


The Place for Broken Things

by PrinceDork



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, PewDiePie - Fandom, Tattletail (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Gore, Horror, Markiplier - Freeform, Violence, YouTube, but i feed off of angst, i lobe them, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kinda crack but with like angst, pewdiepie - Freeform, rip my boys, sksksk what am i doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: They all glared at her with twisted fury, the kind of anger that could only be held by someone so far hurt, so far gone, that they become unhinged. This was not going according to plan, she noted as she stood her ground. They were not meant to be this powerful.But as they stood, still, waiting for the other to make their move, she realized her fatal flaw;They were human.---Sean Flynn, Mark Fitzgerald, and Felix Waygetter. Three complete strangers from different worlds, trapped between life and what comes after. But the Universe wasn't expecting them to be smart enough to figure out what comes next.





	1. Fallen

Run.

Sean was used to running. Running, hiding, fighting. And canned soup. 

He had been trapped down here for who knows how long, fighting for survival, longing for the day he finally got out. But that day was far away from him.

But right now, he was running.

It had caught up to him - chasing him down a long hallway that never seemed to end, his feet splashing in the dark substance that seemed to be everywhere. The liquid was clawing desperately at him, but he was too fast.

Or so he thought. 

His breath came out in short gasps, his lungs burning, legs aching, but he had to keep going. He had to get away. He had lost his weapon - a rusty pipe he had carried around on his sore back. But it was too late - he could worry about that later. He could hear the thing behind him, dragging it’s twisted foot behind it as it moved in broken steps. It was growling, a predatory, broken growl comprised of the souls that had fallen before him. 

He stumbled.

It was a brief stumble - he was well balanced now so he could catch himself, but it was still a stumble. That millisecond was enough. 

He felt the ink pull him down, fixing his legs in place. Sean screamed, trying to kick it off, keep moving, get away, get away. 

A sharp hand grasped the front of his shirt (which was reduced to shreds by that point) and pulled him up, turning him so he was facing it.

Sean had never seen the beast up close, and he was glad he hadn’t. It was paralyzing - it’s mangled face, ragged breath, broken mouth, sharp fangs.

It stared at him for what felt like an eternity, and he stared back, trying to regain at least a sliver of confidence. 

Suddenly, it slammed him down.

He let out a cry as his head hit the floor, but he was quick to realize what was happening. He struggled, thrashing, trying to free himself, but it was fruitless.

The ink slowly covered his body, trapping him forever in the dark prison. The final thing he saw was the figure smiling - and a flash of pink. 

Sean Flynn fell to the demon, deep underneath an abandoned studio, where no one would ever look for him. 

\---

Mark, unlike his counterpart, did not need to run and flee his fate. He was forced into a sticky office chair, with only a tablet and a few buttons to protect himself. His attackers were much stupider than Sean’s, lucky for him, but still just as dangerous. 

He didn’t know why he kept coming back to this job - arrogance, probably. He had heard of people quitting or disappearing, and he wanted to be the first that lasted. Stupidity also played a factor into this. And money - everything is about money. 

But his arrogance and pride got the best of him.

He was so intently focused on the old, glitchy screen of the tablet before him, that he didn’t notice the creature to his left. His dark eyes flickered up and he saw it for a brief second - but a second too late. He reached out to smash the button, but it the door didn’t move, the creature caught it in it’s large, chubby fingers.

Mark swore loudly, frantically trying to push the button. But that damned rabbit was stopping him. 

He heard it coming - the frantic footsteps, it running towards him. The rabbit stepped to the side, peering at him - almost amused - as it allowed for Mark’s fate. 

He screamed and jumped up, trying to get away, but the mechanical creature was much faster than him.

The creature knocked him out before it killed him, and was quite confused when another came in to prevent Mark’s death. But it soon realized his fate.

Mark Fitzgerald fell to the spirits, in the workshop of an old, dirty pizzaria, where no one would ever find him.

\---

Felix wasn’t held prisoner at his work, unlike Sean or Mark, but instead inside his own home. 

He had been curious - as all children were - but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Felix was not a cat, nor was his attacker - they were toys. Had he not been in this situation he would have found it ridiculous and laughed it off, but he was not fortunate enough.

Armed with only a flashlight and his wits (not much, he was a child), Felix wandered his home, completing simple tasks for his christmas present, at the risk of his demise. 

He wasn’t the quickest of boys, nor was he the most careful. His fear got the best of him - as did the others. He heard the sound and tried to get away, cowering in the darkness, but was too loud. He fell - a pot shattered.

The boy went completely still, not even breathing as he waited for his fate. Did it hear him - would it come for him? 

A pair of red eyes flashed - too close. Too close. 

He screamed as it raced at him, tearing into his flesh. 

Felix Waygetter fell to the machine, in the basement of his own home, where no one would ever see him. 

\---

So this is how three strangers, imprisoned by their enemies, waited for the day they would be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahfjbheo thanks for reading this???
> 
> i had this idea ages ago but never got the chance to write it
> 
> owo pls let me know if you like it!!
> 
> ahghahahhahahahah hh help me im tr as h
> 
> Also a couple heads up before yall go dissing me in comments:  
\- I know Shawn and Sean are spelled differently and all, i just decided to merge them. So Sean (Jack) is an animator in some dingy basement untill some demon is like "sksksksk save the animations"  
\- Bendy's limp was removed in later versions, but i think it's cool don't @ me  
\- Mark is a security guard, and i named him fitzgerald bc i felt like it lol help me  
\- Felix is the protagnist from tattletale. i know it doesn't really match as much as BATIM w/ sean or FNAF with merk but shhh i was outta ideas  
\- I am but a sad fanfic writer who is having nOT GOOD TIME IN SCHOOL so sorry if my update schedule is wAcK but like,,, pls show ur support it makes me hap  
\- Thanks for sitting through my 3 am crack ideas sksksksk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awaken in their new bodies.

A second chance was something none of the boys anticipated. 

Sean awoke slowly, his senses coming to him one by one. He began to feel first - but he felt different. He was more aware, and could feel the environment around him. It was strange, but a nice feeling. 

Next his hearing. He could hear distant, reverberating splashes from somewhere nearby. Someone - or something - was walking towards him. 

He finally gained control of his body, and a few moments later, he opened his eyes.

Sean was stunned by the change before him. All colours were gone, replaced with shades of black and gray. The only colour he could find was movement - he could see movement. Little waves of orange danced around his vision, from the dripping of ink from the ceiling to the dark pool he was resting in, or the footsteps of the beast before him.

He recognized the twisted creature before him, but now he saw him in a new light. He seemed to be - glowing. Yellow rays formed a figure - a shape that stood in front of it, moved just as it did.

The confused artist found himself glad to see the beast in his presence, as if it was his… leader. This creature ruled him. 

“You awaken.” A voice echoed out of it’s dripping mouth, as it fell still. It was a hoarse, weak voice that seemed to be comprised of many scared voices speaking at once. Sean felt a shiver creep up his spine.

“Y-yes, sir.” He found himself saying. 

“Take time to adjust to your new body - do not exert yourself, be careful and learn. You are much more powerful, now. You have plenty of time before the Creator joins us.”

Sean felt a flash of anger at the mention of the Creator, however he had no idea what it meant. He gave a half nod, and the creature returned it. He watched with wide eyes as it sunk into the floor, disappearing into the mass of black ink. 

Mark, however, was startled awake, everything turning on at once and overwhelming his anxiety. Had he still been human, he would have been heavily breathing, shaking. But he wasn’t. 

He first noticed his body felt - strange. It was larger, clunky, heavier, hard to move. 

He next noticed that he seemed to have some sort of night vision - he could see into the darkness, but he knew it was dark in here. 

There was movement, and he snapped his head over so he could face the source. A familiar figure stood there, watching him, expressionless. 

Mark tried to sit up, but found his new body was not responding. He remained in that sitting position, limp, watching the figure warily. 

Suddenly, it moved. He would have jumped, if he had control of his body. It stepped forward and revealed itself;

Freddy Freaking Fazbear. 

“Hey, Buddy. Welcome to Fazbear’s pizzaria.” Freddy stared down at him, almost threatening. “How do you feel?”

He would respond, if he could control himself. He remained still. 

“Ah - your system is still booting up. Give it a moment, don’t worry.” There was something friendly in his voice.

It came sudden - as did many things with Mark, it seemed - his jaw dropped open and closed. And right then, he could move his jaw.

“Argh.” He grunted. It took stages, Mark assumed.

“Don’t worry, Buddy, it takes a while.” Freddy hummed, crouching down before Mar - Buddy. Buddy. He was Buddy now. 

He blinked and his ears jolted. Slowly, Buddy was able to come to life.

Freddy stood and held out a hand to the new animatronic, smiling. Buddy accepted, pulling himself up and stumbling as he struggled for balance. He finally found it, and looked up at Freddy curiously. 

“Welcome to the band, Bud.” 

Felix did not receive the warm welcome his counterparts did. He just awoke. There was a distant sound of someone tearing paper, and suddenly he saw light. A youthful face of a child peered at him from the other side of some transparent plastic.

The kid fumbled with the box caging Felix, opening it and pulling him out carefully. They held him out at arms length, squinting at him, before giggling softly and pulling him to their chest. 

His body moved outside of control, he was merely a spectator in this tiny, plastic body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still here im trash fsokdgajirlg s
> 
> Algiht heres some notes  
\- My chapters will be p short but faster updates so thats cool  
\- Sksksks sorry this one is kinda confusing  
\- Rip felix   
\- Rip all of them they're dead  
\- Have no clue what's happening next chapter lets go b o i s   
\- Please leave comments or kudos!!!! it really helps!!! don't worry about spam or bothering me pls im lonely sksksk


	3. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are they to investigate?

The creator was careless.

He was quick, and a warrior. He constantly took down the attacks that Seán threw at him. 

But careless.

He had dropped some strange contraption he had been carrying around for awhile now, a square magnifying glass surrounded with little lights. He had been looking through it constantly, staring at walls. It peaked Seán’s curiosity, but he knew better than to take it from him. 

But now, here it lay, in the ink. An unsure, ink-covered hand reached out, taking it by the handle. He lifted it, squinting at it as he pulled the ink off of it. 

He held it up to the wall, as the creator had. Seán wasn’t expecting to see anything new, but was shocked when he saw writing. He lowered the object, squinting as the words disappeared. He lifted it back up, and there it was.

Secret messages?

He read the words on the wall, all in the same white, blocky text. But there was one sentence that stood out. While everything was obviously with the same handwriting, there was one unique one. It was a light blue, with curly letters. Very fancy, he noted. 

“Wake up, Seán.” It read. He furrowed his eyebrows as he lowered the glass, trying to figure out what it meant. It had his name, and he was positive no one else here had a name like that. He raised it again, and was stunned once again.

The letters were gone. 

\---

Buddy stared down at the man, who held his gaze firmly. 

After months of working, of dancing, of playing with children, this stranger shows up dressed in an old, worn uniform and claims that he is to fix him. 

Buddy was perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch. He scowled down at this so-called mechanic, ignoring the owner, who was watching with amusement in his dark eyes. 

“He’s new, never had repairs before.” Offered the owner in that smooth accent of his, flashing a knowing smirk up to Buddy. “He may be a bit stubborn, but we could shut him down if you need.”

The mechanic was quick to reply, his blue eyes darting to the owner briefly. “No.” He scanned the other animatronics, who were watching on in nervous curiosity. “The others, will they be more willing? Perhaps when he sees I mean no harm he may be more willing to open up.” 

The owner raised an eyebrow. It was odd that someone spoke about Buddy as if he had emotions, feelings of his own, the ability to make choices. He was just a robot, nothing more. But the mechanic was insistent, and the owner was no engineer. So he supposed, as long as the work was done, the mechanic could do as he pleased. 

The owner ran over a few more rules and instructions, before tossing the mechanic a key and leaving.

The robots had an instant response, relaxing and becoming more - life-like. They always felt afraid of the owner; they knew what power he had over them, and over - others. They circled around the mechanic curiously, unsure of what to make of him.

The mechanic spoke to them directly, which was again, odd. 

“I’m Logan.” He said, peering at them curiously. “The new mechanic. I worked at another location for a while before it shut down, so here I am. Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked at Buddy. “I want to make sure you’re in working condition. And -” He wrinkled his nose as Chica took a step closer to him “- clean you up. No one’s taken care of you in ages, so it’s my job to do so.”

Buddy tilted his head slightly, confused. Clean him up? What would that mean? 

“I’ll need to open you up to get to your wiring.” Logan explained, as if he could read Buddy’s thoughts. 

Buddy instantly decided he wouldn’t allow Logan to work on him. No one could see under his suit, that was what Freddy had told him. Not even he was quite sure what was inside of him. But he didn’t care, Logan couldn’t know. 

“I’ll go first.” Volunteered Bonnie, saving Buddy from having to decline. Freddy shot Bonnie a look, who shrugged and followed Logan into the Parts and Service room. 

\---

Felix watched in despair as the young girl lifted him out of his box, smiling brightly. His mouth moved on it’s own, chattering happily. The girl giggled. 

“Heya Tattletale!” She said, bringing him into a tight hug. “I’m Skye!” 

Felix wanted to scream, to tell her to go, put him down, he wasn’t safe. That he was a child, just like her. But he had no control, and could only watch as she took him up the stairs of her basement. She carried him to a kitchen where she fed him some lettuce she found in the fridge, glad to be rid of the leafy green. 

As she ran through the beginner’s instructions, he felt himself grow more and more dejected. He couldn’t save her, nor warn her. She would suffer the same fate as he had. 

And there was nothing he could do to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahyhhhhhh sorry it kinda ended badly but like,,, i was super excited to get sean's part out so here 
> 
> i might change the format so it's only one person per chapter, so like,,,, would that be cool? let me know pls uwu


	4. Strange Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wrote these words? What do they mean? And what do they know?

Sean had spent the past few loops scanning the walls with the strange square-thing.

He knew that many of the others reset, but he did not. So he was allowed to remain curious, to wonder, and to explore. The Creator got many versions of the glass, but Seán only had one. And he treasured that one, as it was the only thing he could call his own. 

He constantly held it up, squinting at the white blocks of text. He had memorized the sentences, and knew exactly where each would be. 

But that light blue writing had never been seen since that one time.

Seán constantly pondered the meaning behind those words. Wake up? From what? He was positive he was awake, though couldn’t say the same about being alive. Who wrote it? Why? None of these answers came to him, though. 

He held the square up to the wall, frowning under his inky blanket. Nothing, still. 

“What are you doing, Artist?” A voice rang out behind him, startling him out of his angry trance. He slid back, falling into the ink and quickly disappearing into its surface. 

“I mean no harm, Artist.” The voice said, seeming almost - amused. He peered up at the creature that stared at him - the feral angel.

He had not seen the feral Alice since he had been converted, and was shocked to see the figure before her. He wondered how many other ink creatures had the same outline. A sweet smile, long hair. Feral Alice tilted her head, curiously, and he focused on her real face. 

“What do you want?” It came out much harsher than he intended, but his basic instinct was to avoid Alices at all costs. He wondered how she snuck up on him. 

“You keep staring at the walls through that glass. I was wondering what it is you seek.” She hummed, looking up at the wall Seán had just been examining. 

“None of your business, feral.” He replied. But, despite his harsh words, he slowly regained shape, standing before her. 

“I suppose not. I’m just curious.” She said, raising an eyebrow at him. He narrowed his eyes.

“Writing. This allows me to see words - secret words on the wall. It’s all the same white handwriting, but one time I saw light blue. It was different, and it said my name. Haven’t seen it since.” He explained, finding a strange inclination to trust her. 

She tensed, eyes widening slightly as she stared at him. He could see the outline-feral’s mouth opening in shock. There was silence for a few beats, before Feral Alice regained her composition. 

“Frost.” Feral Alice finally said, squinting at the wall. “You saw Frost’s writing. But I thought - you were closed off.” 

She knew something Seán didn’t, and it unnerved him. He watched her silently. Who was Frost? What was he closed off from? Feral Alice shook her head, frowning. 

“Don’t look into this any further - Bendy will find you out, and he will hurt you. You cannot look for that writing any further. Please, it’s for your own good.” She finally said, growing tense, with a stern voice. Seán was stunned by the sudden change.

“Why would he hurt me? It’s not like I’m breaking any rules.” He replied, crossing his arms. 

“There are many things you don’t understand about this place, Artist. Please, just trust me.” Feral Alice finished hurriedly, before taking off down the hall. Seán didn’t chase, instead stood, looking at the wall in wonder. He tilted his head, holding up the glass again.

The blue words were back.

“You need to break free.” 

He frowned, scanning the words and storing them in his memory. Break free? From his inky home? But he didn’t wanna break free.

It was sudden, but he felt himself hit in the head by a - tune. He didn’t wanna break free. I don’t wanna break free. He reeled back, pressing a hand to his head. What was this song? Where had he heard it?

He melted back into the ink, making his way to his little cave. He needed to think.

Who was Frost?

\---

Feral Alice raced through the halls, back to her base. The conversation with the Artist - Seán was his real name, she recalled - had concerned her immensely. If Seán was seeing Frost’s messages, what else would start making its way through the barriers? 

Feral Boris perked his head when Feral Alice arrived, panting and looking around fearfully. He tilted his head, as if asking what the issue was. She shook her head. Not now - he couldn’t know. He was connected to her. She couldn’t know. 

“I ran into the Artist.” She finally said, hoping it would be enough for the wolf. He nodded, relaxing, and setting down his weapon.

Maybe, just maybe, Seán could help them break free? Maybe he could break the loop?

Maybe he could break the Host?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	5. Rose Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy receives a warning from a strange child.

A young child was watching Buddy.

He noticed her pretty early in the day. She had come with a group for a birthday party, and had spent the entire time watching Buddy with a strange expression on her face. She never approached him, so he took it upon himself.

The Animatronics were allowed free reign during the day, which was a perfect opportunity for Buddy to meet with children. He picked his way through the many children rushing around the building, his eyes fixed on the girl.

He stopped beside the group, happily waving to the birthday boy she was with. He waved back before going elsewhere, presumably to interact with another animatronic. He was thankful, he didn’t want to be distracted.

“What’s up?” He greeted the girl, who visibly tensed. 

“You’re new.” She said, tilting her head as she took a step towards him. “I don’t know who you are. When did you get here?” 

“A couple months ago.” Buddy replied. “My name’s Buddy, and you?” 

“No it’s not.” She breathed under her breath, before answering at a normal tone. “I’m - Blake. But everyone calls me Frost.” 

“Nice to meet you, Frost.” Buddy smiled, crouching down so that he was at her level. He scanned her over, studying her features. She had a sharp face, with a thin body. She wore khaki pants and a white blouse - quite fancy clothing for a simple pizzaria. Her eyes were an ice blue, with a certain intelligence to them. Her skin was a nice milk chocolate colour, but her face was quite red, as if she were outside on a snowy day. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, smooth and soft. 

“Likewise.” She replied. He noticed a very faint accent, similar to the one the owner had. “I don’t mean to be intrusive, ‘Buddy’ -” he noticed her wrinkle her nose at the name “but I need to warn you. Do not trust the Rose Gold.” 

Buddy tilted his head, confused. “Rose Gold? What does that mean?” He asked. Frost quickly shushed him. 

“Quiet - she may hear you. You have to be careful. Please, just - don’t trust anyone.” 

With that, she turned and walked away. 

\---

“Does Buddy have a favorite?” Chica excitedly greeted as the mechanic left, turning to him with a sparkle in her eyes. “I saw you talking to that girl, you were so cute! She loved you!” 

“No.” Buddy shook his head. “She was - weird. Warned me about some ‘Rose Gold’, whatever that means.” He chuckled. “Probably some child’s imagination.” 

“Rose Gold?” Pondered Bonnie, joining the pair. “I can’t think of anything that fits the description.” 

“There’s Golden Freddy, but he’s not really rose.” Hummed Chica. 

“He could be.” Suggested Buddy. “If we cleaned off all that grime.” 

Chica giggled, covering her mouth with one hand as Bonnie smiled. 

“What’cha talking about?” Hummed Freddy, walking up to the trio. 

“Buddy’s got a favorite!” Chica repeated. 

“No, just some girl warning me about nothing. Like I said, probably her imagination.” Buddy said, nudging Chica who just giggled louder.

“What did she warn you about?” Freddy asked, seeming mildly interested. 

“Rose Gold.” Replied Buddy. 

“We were tryna figure it out.” Added Bonnie. 

Freddy was silent, staring at Buddy with an unreadable expression. 

“Yes, just her imagination.” He hummed after a while, before wandering away again. 

Buddy tried to forget about it as he played his nighttime game, but he found himself wondering what she meant? 

What was the Rose Gold? 

And why did she seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this???


	6. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets Skye's family.

One thing Felix quickly learned about his new form was that he wasn’t completely useless. 

He could talk to the girl. Given, he had very limited words and sentences he could use, but he would try. He could remember and use names, and apparently he could learn words that his current owner used often. He shuddered at the emphasis on current. 

He learned this as his new owner, some girl named Skye, was giving him a tour. He was silent, and she began to grow concerned. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something, and he strung together a sentence. He learned that Tattletale spoke broken sentences for this reason. 

She was finishing up his tour, ending in the living room where a large christmas tree was throwing colours onto every surface. She lifted Tattletale up to look at a picture, featuring two woman. There were blue and red lights reflecting off of the glass, but he scanned the women curiously. 

“Those are my older cousins, Olivia and Blake!” Skye explained excitedly, letting him look for a few moments before she brought him back to where she had been holding him, tucked under her arm against her side. “They usually come down every christmas! They will be here tomorrow, so you can meet them in real life! But you have to wait until Christmas to meet them, I’m not supposed to know you yet.” She giggled, looking back up at the picture for a moment, before turning to the couch and grabbing the discarded hairbrush. 

She was quiet for a few moments, brushing Felix’s hair thoughtfully. 

“Yanno, Blake called me yesterday.” Skye began to speak, and Felix listened attentively. “She said that someone named ‘Mama’ was gonna hurt my friends. She said it wasn’t my mommy, but someone else’s Mama. I donno who it is, though.” Skye pondered, before shrugging. “Probably gonna tell me when she gets here.” 

Felix was silent. 

“Do you know who Mama she was talking about?” Asked Skye, setting down the hairbrush and looking at Tattletail curiously. 

“Give me a treat!” An automatic response, one Felix could not stop. He was running low on food, however that worked. Skye sighed, standing and taking Felix to the kitchen. 

“I guess not.” She said, her voice quiet. 

He did, but couldn’t string together a good enough sentence. Not yet, anyways. 

\---

He knew it was coming long before it happened.

Skye was wandering the house with Felix tucked in her arms, humming to herself as she shined a flashlight around. The sound slowly came closer, the running motor. Skye froze.

Her flashlight flickered and faded, casting the room in darkness. 

A flash of red eyes in the distance, for a moment. There was a pause as the motor noise slowly made its way away.

“What was that?” Skye whisper-shrieked, eyes wide in fear. 

“Mama!” Exclaimed Felix grateful that he could actually use that word now. 

Skye looked at Felix, furrowing her eyebrows. It took her a few moments before it clicked.

“B-but - how did Blake know?” Breathed Skye, her eyes darting around warily. She was expecting Mama to return at a moment’s notice. 

Felix didn’t anymore useful words. All he knew was that he would do anything he could to protect this little girl.

And something was up with Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh not a great chapter but whatever
> 
> i made a spotify playlist for the first time in like ever and holy cow i was missing oUT   
if yall are interested i can post it in the next chapter, though it's mostly Cg5 lol 
> 
> anyways have a good one and thanks for reading!!


End file.
